It's Your Party I Can Write For You if I Want To!
by Girl in the Tiger Kimono
Summary: A series of Haruhi x? fanfictions for my amazingly persistent friend, Pineapple girl 1997 who has been a mini-cheerleader for my updating whenever I can and these Fan Fics are for her B-day in December here they go...
1. Accidental Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my friend's birthday, my muses, my plot, and an extremely large amount of stupidity… also no songs are mine unless proved otherwise… okay so don't sue me!

_**Haruhi's POV:**_

Dear god or whoever is listening please tell me I don't have to die before I can get out of this hell!

"HARUHI! WE ARE WAITING!"

Five voices echo from the living room of my house, even after I graduate, we are still a host club and shockingly you know how they say history repeats itself? Well it still does, I broke a small figuring this time, it was of a person called Venus… and it was around 200'000'000'000 yen… everything I break is so damn expensive, sigh those rich bastards. Any way I must now bring the instant coffee from the store and other such 'commoner' foods to them. Crap this isn't going well for me. I come up the stairs in my uniform again I have a guy's uniform, I am sadly used to it, great I am no better than my father! Sigh, any way walking up the stairs with bags upon bags of food in your hands is a very bad idea, especially when you have a trick step in the stair case. I fall face first to the other room, expecting to hit the ground I tense up a little bit to brace for the fall but none comes I open up my eyes and find myself in Hikaru's arms braced against his chest and he hit the ground, not me. His brother Kaoru looks at us with a sly smile while Honey-senpai smiles knowingly and Mori-sempai just nods, Kyoya-senpai laughs, and types away at his computer while everyone else begins to look forward to a Tamaki mind theater, let the film go.

_**Tamaki's Mind Theater:**_

"Haruhi hurry up! WE ARE waiting!" everyone yells at her on the stairs.

Hikaru gets up as he says.

"Hey, since we sent her to buy a lot of stuff I think I'm going to go and help her since that was a lot of stuff we had her buy for the club and all…"

Haruhi trips and Hikaru dives to catch her before she hits the ground, he does as the things have stuff have just been moved away by Honey-senpai as he moves the stuff out of the way Haruhi ends up looking into 

"Hikaru, thank you for not letting me fall, you are my hero! I think I should invite you to dinner to show my gratitude for you saving me!"

"Well Haruhi, it really is nothing but to show I except this I will go I promise you Haruhi."

"Oh Hikaru I have something I want to tell you… Hikaru I think I love you Hikaru…"

"Haruhi I have loved you since the moment I met you!"

"Me as well Hikaru."

_**In the real world… **_

"Um guys, why is Tamaki crying?" The five hosts, including me, look at Tamaki and the silent tears fall down his foreign face as he goes

"Oh god my little girl, stay away from little girl you shady twin! Hikaru take your mouth off my baby girl! NO HIKARU! NO! Get off my daughter!"

Hikaru and I look at each other and smile while we laugh at each other. Then I can't stand looking at him anymore so I get up and storm out since I have to remember who he's with now. He never was mine, he never was except for that short while in Karuizowa and now it kills me. Hikaru comes running after me since he thinks it is something he did. Flying after me he slides down the steps like me, and now he stands with me outside as the tears fall faster than rain does in summer. He asks me

"What did I do? Did I say something or do something to offend you? Say something to you to upset or something like that?"

"What's the problem; well maybe I'm in love!"

_**So she said what's the problem baby?**_

_**What's the problem?**_

_**I don't know well maybe in love (love)**_

_**Think about it!**_

Hikaru is stunned, as he asks me a question.

"With who, or with whom I should ask. Who do you love or at least think you are in love with."

"Every time I think about it I can't stop thinking 'bout it!

_**Every time I think about it,**_

_**Can't stop thinking about it**_

_**How much longer will it take;**_

_**To cure this?**_

"Oh God, Haruhi just tell me who you love honestly if it's _him_ I'll die! Please tell me who it is! Haruhi!"

"Hikaru are you really that blind to me! God I knew I was just kidding myself, I love you! But you don't love me anymore, you love her…"

_**Just to cure cause I can't ignore it.**_

_**If it's love (love) **_

_**Makes me wanna turn around;**_

_**Face me but I don't know nothing about love.**_

_**Ahhaawaa!**_

"Oh God, I really am a baka!" (1)

"You have no idea I loved you since I first saw you dear Heaven! Why do you have to hate me enough to not notice me until I say it! Hikaru I love _**you**_! I have loved you for a long time and personally I think that ahem forgive my song reference, _you make them good girls go bad_!"

"Haruhi. I have loved you since I figured out your secret! I had to watch Honey-senpai, Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyoya, and even Mori-senpai flirt with you! My own brother liked you but he backed off for me! So I could have you! I thought you loved him not me so why tell me now when it was almost too late?"

"Because I thought I would have time, I was wrong so very wrong! I see now that I can't have you so let me be!"

"GODDAMNIT! Haruhi, she left me a year ago after she heard about you and the way I talked about you! She said that I'm 'Accidently in love' as she put it; she said I put you above my mom and even above Kami by the way that I praise you!"

"You did what! Wait she said that! I love you so much Hikaru so, so much!"

_**Come on, come on, turn a little faster.**_

_**Come on, come on, the world will follow after!**_

_**Come on, Come on, because everybody's after**_

_**LOVE!**_

He grabs my hand and spins me around and around saying.

"Turn a little faster; the world can follow us after."

"Well everyone is after love!"

_**So I said I'm a snowball running**_

_**Running down into the **_

_**Spring that's coming all this love**_

_**Melting under blue skies **_

_**Melting out sunlight shimmering love!**_

"Hikaru I love you so much… it hurts."

"Haruhi, I think I'm like a snowball running through so much crap to then just reach you, the lovely Spring time in my life, my life used to consist of two people, me and Kaoru now it consists of you, Kaoru, me, and the entire host club. I love this feeling and I love you!"

"Ha, I love you to even if you are a rich bastard." I wink and he nods in understanding the dead- pan jokes I made now.

_**Well baby I surrender to the Strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever, ever will this love.**_

_**Well I mean to do it but there is no escaping **_

_**Your love Ahhaawaa!**_

Then he says to me.

"You know Haruhi, you smell like Strawberry ice cream. You know that? And I love it. I am sitting in between his legs as I snuggle into his chest as the tears have slowly stopped and leave me heavily building outside as the others look outside and see what I have done, Tamaki cries out and pushes through the hosts and starts running down the stairs as the others race out to stop him from making it worse for himself.

_**These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone.**_

_**No, No, come on, come on move a little closer **_

_**Come on, come on, I wanna hear you whisper**_

_**Come on, come on settle down inside my love**_

_**Come on, come on jump a little higher**_

_**Come on, come on if you'll feel a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on you were once upon a time in love**_

_**We're accidently in love (x9)**_

Hikaru and I sigh, why is it that we can never be alone we are never alone! Stupid hosts…

Oh well they will just have to hear me say it.

"Hikaru, I love you. Even if it was an accident, you are my best accident."

I lean in closer to his face as his eyes get wide and I lean in for the kill. I find to my interest, tastes like strawberries and mint, so tasty it is my favorite flavor and will be for a long time.

_**I'm in love **_

_**I'm in love(x3)**_

_**Accidently…**_

_**I'm in love **_

_**I'm in love (x3)**_

_**Accidently…**_

_**Come on, come on spin a little tighter**_

_**Come on, come on and the world's a little brighter**_

_**Come on, come on just get yourself inside her love!**_

After standing up without breaking the kiss and spinning me faster and faster the world around us seems brighter and brighter as we slowly let everyone else fade away. Also I have one more thing to say. Little did we realize, it is snowing! Such a funny thing about snow, they say it seems to bring people together, almost as bad as France or Paris, so the twins say…

After breaking the kiss I lean my forehead against his as he then says to them.

"Sorry everyone, but I now get Haruhi!"

There is a collective 'Ah damn it!' From everyone there and I realize just how much they all mean to me, well except for Tamaki, he is really just annoying to anyone! Tamaki being the drama King he is, makes a big deal out of this and anguishes to everyone.

"NO! Not my daughter! I lost my little girl to that shady twin! No! She should still be with her Daddy! Come to me my daughter! Let me take you away from them and away from here!"

He tries to grab for my wrist as I slide away and move closer to Hikaru again. I look up at him and he nods scopes me up like Mori-senpai did that one day. Then I walk into the kitchen after I smack him around enough to put me down and I make everyone who is willing to behave themselves at my table. I have become the best lawyer in Japan or at least that's what they say. But any ways I have kicked everyone except Hikaru out of my house. We are alone and he says to me.

"I told I loved you, it has just taken one hell of a long time to prove it to you!"

I look up at him with overdue feelings and say to him.

"I said I'm in love. I'm in love with you, Hikaru."

_**I'm in love!**_

Otaku's Corner:

Ok everyone, this fan fiction isn't just pointless mind ramblings, it has a meaning. You see my friend on here Pineapple girl 1997 her birthday is Dec. 5 and I promised to make her a ton of fan fictions for it so here is number one.


	2. Disgusting Love

**Disclaimer: found it, liked it, and wrote about it, for my friend's birthday, you get?**

I sit looking at the Kendo champion and all I think to myself is how disgusting this feeling is. I can't stand it, I told myself I was through but now I'm on the balcony of this stupid area trying to tell myself to leave him, and it is NOT going to plan A, B, oh hell even C!

_M-m-m-my heart, heart, my heart_

_My heart goes at the speed of light _

_But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight. _

_I can say that I really want to stay,_

_But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way._

I love h- no I hate him. I can't love; I said I was done with that! No, no, NO! This is disgusting I think I gotta go out on my own way, yah I'll hit the highway!

_Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway, _

_Think things have getting too attached I need an escape._

_I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby._

_There is something that I gotta say._

After his practice I walk up to him.

"Mori-sempai, I have something I need to say to you…"

"Yes Haruhi? What is it, you look stressed."

_It's disgusting, how I love you. God, I hate me. _

_I could kill you .Cause you're messing up my name. _

_Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face. _

_It's disgusting. It's disgusting, how you changed me. _

_From a bandit to a baby._

"Well, I have been thinking about us and about what happened to me before us and uh well…"

"Yes Haruhi?" he swings his bamboo sword up on to his shoulders with as much practiced skill and grace as a hot guy like him can muster.

_Thinking about gotta change my name, _

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame._

_Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting._

"I think I wanna, break no stay together okay never mind I love you Mori."

"Haruhi, I would understand if you don't love me, it is okay, one of the twins may be better it's your choice, it always has been."

"I know, I think I'm having issues with some stuff."

Placing a hand on his perfectly sculpted chest, I shake my head, and lean up against him on the drafty balcony for warmth and for his reassurance that I'm not going anywhere with any of those boys. As much for him as myself… I think.

_My mind blinks like a traffic light._

_It's green and red and stop and go. _

_Changing all the time. _

_And it makes me scared, that I haven't left. _

_That it's still right here, more or, or, or less._

_Jump out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way. My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape_

There is something wrong here, I don't feel safe, I have always felt safe so why do I want to run from him now? I don't know why but it is disgusting…

_There is something that I gotta say. It's disgusting, how I love you. _

_God, I hate me. I could kill you _

_Cause your messing up my name._

_Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face._

I know he doesn't have this feeling, I used to be so independent, but now _**I depend on him**_. So why do I get the feeling to run now? That is the feeling that is disgusting.

_It's disgusting._

_It's disgusting, how you changed me. From a bandit to a baby._

_Thinking about gotta change my name, _

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. _

_Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting._

He looks at me as the Sakura trees are in full bloom and I can smell them. This is r-r-romantic, I think I'll panic.

_Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,_

_Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh._

_Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, something's up._

_What did you slip into my drink? Baby._

This love can be disgusting; it is the sickly sweet kind the kind dreams are made of. I think that well I love him but it is the true disgusting love.

_It's disgusting, how I love you._

_God, I hate me. I could kill you. Cause your messing up my name._

_Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face._

_It's disgusting. It's disgusting, how you changed me. _

_From a bandit to a baby._

Haruhi, Morinozuka… changes my name… sounds good…

_Thinking about gotta change my name,_

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame._

_Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting._

_Oh, it is disgusting Oh, it's disgusting _

Look at this, it is disgusting!

_Look at what you do to me. Oh, look at what you do to me. It's disgusting .Disgusting._

Or, is it really that disgusting?

"M- Takashi, look at me please."

He looks down at me with slight surprise this is the third time I've ever used his real name. And he knows it, as well.

"Haruhi, did I do something to offend you? Or did I say some-"

I shut him up really quickly with a kiss. If this, no if he ends up that disgusting then I'll love it. I love him. And I'm tired of the mind changing and all that other crap. I love him I love Takashi Morinozuka! This is how it will stay no matter how disgusting this feeling is I love it!


	3. Haruhi: the She Wolf

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing people… not even the lyrics**_

_**Haruhi's POV:**_

This is stupid, I don't go clubbing, seeing as how I have never once gone anyway.

I know I should have had more common sense I know, but my husband, wouldn't have it I had to stay home and watch our kids, he complained about how it is a waste of money, how it is an excuse to dress like you can't afford most the clothes anyways, and his favorite one; you should just stay here with the kids you have gain anyways! Ah that is my favorite one, but it isn't Tamaki I'm married to, it is "Mommy" I can't help but laugh at the stupid nickname for my love. It is funny, I think I need a vacation with the husband and me, almost like date night in a way.

_**S.O.S she is in disguise**_

_**S.O.S she is in disguise**_

_**There's a she wolf in disguise,**_

_**Coming out, coming out, coming out**_

Pulling up I hear a strange beat, it resonates with my body my soul in a way, I can't help but move my body to the beat once we get inside I can't help but go a little wild… okay I became the sensation of the club, all guys there fight for a chance to be close to me as I slowly stand and jerk, sway, slide, and just all around dance like a really… what is that word? Oh yeah. Sexily and the guys melt around me in an all- around throbbing grouped mass of bodies and people.

_**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,**_

_**Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.**_

_**Moons awake now, with eyes wide open**_

_**My body is craving, so feed the hungry**_

Okay I went to wild every guy who was next to me, he may not bleed again. I really bleed'em dry and after a while I see that the guys are terrified of _not _being near me!

_**I've devoting myself to you**_

_**Monday to Monday**_

_**And Friday to Friday**_

_**Not getting enough retribution**_

_**Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it**_

_**Starting to feel just a little abused**_

_**Like a coffee machine in an office (AAA)**_

_**So I'm gonna go somewhere closer**_

_**To get me a lover and tell you about it**_

One guy refuses to leave me alone in the club but I don't mind since my outfit is mainly a bikini top and stripper shorts on heels that are like stilettoes I find out the guy is not my husband but an old host who was much taller than before, since I remember any face I say to them.

"Hey, _Honey_ remember me at all? Or am I just another pretty face like Usa-chan?"

"Hey chick how do you k- oh Haruhi!"

_**There's a she wolf in the closet,**_

_**Open up and set her free {auuuu}**_

_**There's a she wolf in the closet,**_

_**Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)**_

"Haruhi! The last time I saw you, you with 'Mommy' at the wedding, and you look wow1 you look great!"

I remember that my hair has grown out and I got more than enough cleavage now and sadly my voice got higher, puberty sucks, I know how Honey-sempai feels.

"Thanks you look great yourself!"

_**Sitting across the bar, staring right at her pray,**_

_**It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.**_

_**Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,**_

_**The moons my teacher, and I'm her student.**_

Kyouya comes up realizing who I was dancing with as I move on and I'm the one thing he always realizes almost a little too late. I slip into the bar counter seat as some guy buys me a drink.

_**To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,**_

_**And the fire departments hotline in case I get in trouble later**_

_**Not looking for cute little divo's or rich city guys that just want to enjoy**_

_**I'm having a very good time in the heat, very bad in the arms of a boy**_

I dance on the tabletop now and I dance well enough that I'm looking like a professional as two twins look up and climb on top of the table and dance around me and basically sandwich me in between them.

I know them immediately and they know it so I just hop down and call it good as we talk and exchange numbers. Then they know that I move on and they let me go, like they did before.

_**There's a she wolf in the closet,**_

_**Open up and set her free (auuuu...)**_

_**There's a she wolf in the closet,**_

_**Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)**_

The next thing I know I'm stuck almost grinding on a blonde guy, and I see violet eyes, great it is Tamaki, how did I get so lucky! I do not know. We say hi talk and move on the only person here I haven't seen is oh I take that back here he comes!

_**S.O.S she is in disguise**_

_**S.O.S she is in disguise, *breaths heavily***_

_**There's a she wolf in disguise,**_

_**Coming out, coming out, coming out**_

"Haruhi, how come you are here? Aren't you married?"

"Takashi! Long time no see huh? And yes I'm still married to him. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay we all are going to and get something to eat tomorrow ok?"

He nods silently like before and I know he had let me go easier than the others but it still took him a long time to get over me and boy will Kyouya kill me!

_**S.O.S she is in disguise**_

_**S.O.S she is in disguise**_

_**There's a she wolf in disguise,**_

_**Coming out, coming out, coming out**_

_**There's a she wolf in the closet,**_

_**Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)**_

Okay I walk around the empting club, as I walk into Kyouya and stop as he gives me a red-faced scowl; uh oh I'm in trouble!

"Haruhi! How could you! Enough I refuse to let you do this anymore, this is your final time clubbing!"

"Fine but I think you hate having to share, love."

"Yes, Haruhi exactly now let's go home, NOW!"

"Yes love okay I will go."

Thus ends my entire Clubbing experience huh? Well you thought wrong….


End file.
